A Dream
by Mistirysnails
Summary: You were chosen to become the new Puppeteer. But why you? You are normal, right? A Batter x Reader Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

(Name) was young. She had no idea she was special. She only thought of herself as a normal girl with a normal life. That was until she had that dream. The dream that changed her life.

A Dream

It's black. No, pitch black.

"Hello (name)." Said a voice. You look for any signs of beings, but there is nothing."You have been chosen to help a man fulfill his duties. You are now The Puppeteer. You shall guide him through this land. Make sure the job gets done. Good luck." A light started blinking. There was a man in a baseball suit. His cap and black hair covoured his eyes, only leaving a nose and mouth visible. All of a sudden a yellow light blinded you. You closed your eyes, later to open them again slowly. A man towered over you and his arms held you. You blushed and he put you down gently on the ground.

"Who are you? Where am I?" You said, your head pounding.

"I am The Batter. You need to help me on my mission. Right now we are in Zone 0." The Batter said as he looked around. "If you need to know, you are The Puppeteer. You will be my guide, my god." It felt weird being compared to a god.

"Me? A god? I think you got the wrong person, Batter. I'm just a girl from (city), not from the heavens." You said, looking down at your hands that rested in your lap. He grabbed your hand and pressed it too his lips. They were was chapped, yet enjoyable.

"It doesn't matter who you are, but to me, you ARE a god." His voice was deep. He put your hand back in place in your lap. He stood up, grabbing his wooden baseball bat and adjusting his cap. " Let's go Puppeteer." He said coldly. Jeez, he should've been the god, considering that you felt like he had the bigger hand. Maybe it was just you. You stood up slowly, your legs shaking from your own weight. You stumbled a bit before falling. Sadly, you were next to the waters. You were about to fall in until The Batter caught you.

"Are you okay?" He said, concern touching his voice.

"I'm okay." You said softly. You were **not** okay. You felt like your head was going to explode in any second. You decided to do an act for him. You stood up, leaving his arms. You floated a foot from the ground at this point. Your (colour) pj's were replaced by a black dress with orange on the hem. It reached below your knees. Your unbrushed hair was suddenly smooth. You bare feet was decorated with black boots. The heels were a bright orange. Finally, your (colour) hair had a orange cross on it. You went back to the ground.

"You are now a god," a voice said to you " you are in control of this prize? Destru-" The voice was cut off. When you turned around, The batter looked at you as if he had seen a ghost. You went to him and the strings connected. On your fingers orange threads were tied. You looked at them.

_'I guess I am worth something. I'm not the girl that used to be scared. I'm different now. I matter now.' _


	2. Chapter 2

As you guided The Batter you looked at what you have become. Your hands, they felt odd. As if they weren't yours. Small strings connected to your fingers, they seemed like they've been there before. But why? You have never been here. Or were you? All of this made your head hurt. Thoughts and theories came into your head and and made it spin. Your eyes were blurring and your hands seemed off. They seemed to glitch before your very eyes. You closed your eyes and opened them again. You saw a cat that looked like the one from Alice in Wonderland. Only it was whiter and more slim.

"Ah! (name)! The Batter! I thought i'd never had to see you two again." The cat said in a low, hushed tone, yet understandable.

"What do you mean 'again'?" You asked the cat.

"You will see my child." He said, giving The Batter an angry look. The tall man returned the favor.

"Anyway, welcome to zone zero. I'm The Judge if you're wondering. This zone was long ago abandoned and then became the home of me, my brother, and other people. Well let's talk about the purpose of this. You are supposed to purify this land, yes?" You nodded ",Well then, to do that you will have to kill the impures. And to do that you will have to have a battle. Now, do you want to learn how to do?" The cat asked you. Without thinking you shook your head.

"No thank you. I know how to." You said with a second thought.

"Very well then. If you want to survive the other zones you will have to solve puzzles. So because of that I've decided to make a puzzle that would lead you to the door. Come, come with me." He lead you two all the way to the top and simply said, "These are the puzzles. Good luck." And left.

You looked around and saw five blocks. Four of them looked pressable. The one blocking the door didn't even look movable. You saw the windows and curiosity got the best of you. You walked over to one of them and looked at the ocean.

_Oceans..._

_Oceans..._

_Oceans as far as the eye could see._ You thought to yourself. You extended your arm, the sleeve of the dress flowing in the wind. The sun was tall in the sky. You reached up and pretended to touch it.

"Nice view, isn't it (name)?" The Batter said as he stood beside you. You jumped slightly and stepped back.

"Do you do that often?" You said as you put your arm down and looked at him.

"Not really, I guess."

"Good. If you did that often I would have to have eyes installed on the back of my head." You laughed softly and walked the middle of the room."Alrighty, let's start."

_Timeskip_

You and The Batter walked through the yellow door frame and made it to a platform with a red block in the middle.

"This is where you save your file," The Judge started,"so if you wouldn't lose anything. Go ahead, touch it." He looked at you straight in the eye. You reached out and touched it.

"Great. Alright let's go (name)." The Batter said. He touched the block and all of a sudden you two were put in a strange void.

"Walk on the red spots and we will be transported to any zone that is available. Right now we have to go Zone One." He said as he guided you to the red spot. You walked on it and then blinded by a white light.

"A-ah!" You choked out. You shielded your eyes and grabbed The Batter's hand.

"(Name) we're here." He said softly. You slowly put your arm down. A metro train was infront of you two. You stepped forward, hand still in his. As you walked inside you noticed that no one was inside.

"Good, no one's here." The Batter said softly. He let go of your hand and sat down. You sat next to him a foot away. You started shaking and tapping your foot. A thousand thoughts raced through your mind.

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I The Batter's 'God'?_

_Why me?_

_Does anyone at home know I'm not there?_

_What is the point of this?_

A hand suddenly landed on your shoulder. You shot your head up and looked at who was doing it.

_B-Batter...? What are you-_

"What's wrong?" He said in a dark, yet soothing voice.

"Uhm, i-it's nothing! I'm just fine. Just, fine." You said in a fast paced tone.

"(Name), look at me." You turned your head away.

"(Name), please." He said. You didn't budge an inch, so, he did what he had to do. He reached out to find your chin. He put it between his pointer finger and his thumb. He slowly moved your face to him, your (colour) orbs looking at him.

"(Name," Your name softly poured out of his mouth," I know this seems all sudden but you have to stay strong. At times you might be scared, others you will want to cry and just surrender yourself to darkness, but you can't. You have to help me, this world, this universe. With a flick of your wrist you can fix everything, so please, be strong." He stopped after his voice cracked slightly. He let go of your chin, but your eyes stared at him.

"Y-You remind me so much of him." He said to himself. He then let go. Tears feel and he hugged you. You stared at the ceiling, later hugging him back. He sobbed in the crook of your neck.

_What's gotten into him? Why is he crying like this? He is supposed to purify this land, not to sympathize about me._

"Shhh," you cooed," it's okay Batter. Shh." You rubbed his back, like a mother would do. You pulled him off of you, taking his hat off in the progress. You looked at him. His blonde short hair was messy, his eyes were puffy and red, and so was his nose.

"Remember what you said? 'Be strong'? Please do the same for me." His black eyes stared at your own for a short time. He dried his tears and put on his hat.

"That's better!" You said happily while smiling.


End file.
